1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a connector for the SIM-type card reader operating according to contact friction technology. Cards of this type have a clearance forming a standardized angle designed to indicate the direction of introduction of the card in the connector.
The invention more particularly concerns a connector having an insulating frame on which are arranged several electrical contacts, an arm for positioning said card in the connector and respectively ejecting it from the connector, as well as a means for holding said card in the reading position.
In applications using SIM cards of this type, it is important to be certain that the card is correctly inserted and remains in the position that permits a nominal functioning of the microcircuit. Moreover, in order to simplify the manufacture and the operation of the connector, it is desired that the positioning means also serves as an ejection means of the card from said connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system is known in the prior art, notably from German patent application DE 195 21,360, which permits immobilizing the card in the desired position. Such a system is made up of a lever which must be pushed manually once the card is introduced into the reader, this latter being pushed up to the required position.
This system does not permit holding the card in an optimal reading position with certainty and is not designed to eject the card from the connector.
The object of the invention is to produce a sure positioning of the SIM card in the connector and the ejection of this latter from said connector by one and the same piece.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate errors in manipulation and prevent the introduction of the card into the connector in the wrong direction.
In order to achieve these objects, the positioning and insertion arm equipping the connector according to the invention is characterized in that it comprises a first end having a shaft allowing the rotation of said arm and a second end having a piece which is found in contact with the card during the introduction of the latter into the connector and during its ejection from the connector.
Thus, by means of the rotational movement of the arm and by means of the permanent contact of the card with the piece, the card is positioned, ejected and held in reading positioning by means of one and the same piece. A notable simplification of the structure of the connector results from this